Simpsonize Me
by ShortSweet'NToThePoint
Summary: Simpsons crossover. Our fav. trio meet Lisa Simpson, a seemingly preppy yet intellegent girl and her dysfunctional family of 5. Is she a threat? And what chaos will happen when Homer meets Jack? Light LisaxDannyxSam
1. Meeting Lisa Simpson

**A/N: Hya! It's Vivi. Here again with another fic. It's kinda sucky. But it's the first Danny Phantom Simpsons crossover! My two favorite cartoons as one! So…yeah. I only posted it to see if anyone liked it or not. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Simpsons. When that day comes you will all get an email.**

_**Simpsonize Me**_

_Some random castle in Wisconsin…_

Two men were in a room. Actually three, but the third one didn't really matter to the first two.

"Are you sure this… _Inviso-Bill_ even exists?" asked the first man, who I might add is very, very rich. Not to mention incredibly old. "I am not about to invest my fortune on some… urban legend nonsense."

"Sir," interrupted the unimportant third man, "I think that-"

"Silence, Smithers! For the love of Satan you cannot even let a man speak!"

"Now, now," said the smooth tenor voice of the second man whose fortune could only compare with that of the first one "My plan is foolproof. All we need is someone to get close to his human side. I'm not asking you for money, all I need is a blue-collar worker and his family. If the plan succeeds-which it will- I will owe you a huge favor."

The first man touched the fingers of his hands to each other as his trademark sign of satisfaction.

"Excellent…"

--Line Break OF DOOM--

It was just another boring, lazy day in the small town of Amity Park, Illinois. Our heroes were trapped in the government brainwashing facility, (to which society has come to know as "school") silently and slowly but surely going insane as the bald, overweight English teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare…or something.

Danny looked over at his two best friends-a techno geek and a Goth girl- and mouthed, 'This is so boring!'

His friends could only morbidly nod in agreement.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Mr. Lancer answered it. He seemed to start talking to someone outside and everyone else took advantage of that fact and started to whisper amongst themselves. Unfortunately the opportunity was very brief as Mr. Lancer stuck and yelled at them to be quiet. He remained outside for a few seconds before coming back in with a girl.

And she was one of the most beautiful girls most of the guys in there had seen.

Her most noticeable trait was her chin length silky blonde hair which was cut in spiky-ish layers with green highlights. Her eyes were a dark forest green with just a hint of eyeliner on them. She was wearing a zipped up bright red-orange jacket, blue skinny jeans and black Converse.

"Class, this is our new student Lisa Simpson." He gestured towards Lisa who waved timidly in response. "Lisa, you're here from…?"

"Springfield," she answered, "it's across the state." Her voice was high pitched, like a child's.

Sam scowled. She hated herself for being such a judgmental person but it was just in her character._ Great, just what this school needs. More preps._

"Alright, well why don't you go sit at that empty desk on back of the classrooms we can resume instruction."

Lisa nodded and walked down the aisle and was completely oblivious to the guys left drooling at her wake.

After a few minutes Danny, Sam and Tucker started passing notes.

**Guys, check out the new girl. *drools*Isn't she gorgeous?**

_Whatever, Danny! She is so obviously a Barbie doll clone._

Oooo… Sam's jealous!

_Shut up, Tucker!_

**Uh, Sam? Weren't you the one who said not to judge a book by its cover?**

Er, what he said!

_Come on, guys! She's probably a rich, conceited bitch whose daddy buys her whatever the hell she wants!_

Says the filthy rich Goth girl.

_Do you have a death wish?_

**Sam, can you stop it with the threats now? I'm getting disturbing images…**

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. A.K.A. the only break of the day.

The trio got their usual lunch: Danny a regular cheeseburger, Sam a salad and Tucker a massive tray of meat. Then they walked over to their regular table in the corner of the cafeteria only to be surprised by a certain Lisa Simpson already sitting there.

Sam fake-coughed and Lisa looked up from her tofu sandwich (but Sam didn't know it was tofu). "Oh I'm sorry. Is this your table?" she asked.

"Yes and-"

"We wouldn't mind you sitting here!" Danny interrupted Sam. The threesome then sat down.

It was then when Sam noticed that Lisa had taken her jacket off and tied it around her waist reveling a white t-shirt with the words 'Green Peace' on it.

Lisa took this awkward silence as an opportunity to speak."Sorry, I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself. My name is Lisa Simpson and I moved here from Springfield."

"Yeah, we know." Danny said, blushing "You're in our English class. Anyway, I'm Danny Fenton." Danny shook Lisa's hand, still blushing.

"And I'm Tucker Foley. T.F. for too fine."

Lisa chuckled. "That's easily got to be the cheesiest pick-up line I've ever heard. And I've heard a lot of cheesy pick-up lines."

"Don't mind him," Sam said "He thinks he's a ladies' man. I'm Sam Manson. Obviously I'm Goth; and I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"Oh, well- wait, what? You're a vegetarian? So am I!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Really? So what's with the, uh..."

"It's tofu."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome. And I'm assuming that "ultra-recyclo" means that you're an environmentalist, right?"

"Exactly."

Tucker slapped his forehead."Great now we have _two_ veggie freaks on our table. I'll never hear the end of _"omg, the poor animals didn't want to get killed!"_!"

Sam crossed her arms and smirked."Damn straight."

Lisa smiled as she thought, _Wow, my first day here and I already have new friends! Just wait 'til I tell mom and dad!_

Paulina just happened to be strutting by while the group started talking about school, friends and other teenage stuff.

"Oh you're the new girl," Lisa was about to say something but Paulina interrupted her "why are you sitting with these _losers_? Why don't you go sit with my group." She said gesturing towards the A-list table.

Lisa cocked an eyebrow as she looked past Paulina at the popular table filled with jocks and cheerleaders. She then looked at her new friends who all had fallen faces.

"Paulina's right Lisa," said Danny sadly, "You belong over there, not here with us losers."

There was an awkward silence before Lisa said, "I would, but I'm pretty sure I belong here. And there are many reasons for that." she said looking at Paulina.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Well, let's see: I play the saxophone so I'm a band geek, I'm a straight-A student so I'm a nerd, I read a lot so I am a bookworm, and I'm an environmental freak like Sam here."

Paulina stood there with her mouth hung open for a few more seconds before regaining her composure."Fine. We don't want a loser in our table." And with that she left.

Everyone smiled. A comfortable silence settled on the table as they re-arranged their thoughts. It didn't last long, though as Danny turned to Lisa and started to speak…

"Uh, Lisa? Can I ask you something?" she nodded, urging him to go on.

Sam's face burned in rage; she knew where this was going.

"W-would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously.

"Aw, Danny. I would love to but unfortunately I already have a boyfriend at home." Lisa flinched "And ya might wanna look behind you."

Danny, still sadden by his rejection, looked behind him and came face-to-face with an 16 year old-ish guy with spiky blonde hair, narrowed hazel eyes and a look that screamed over-protective brother.

"I'm Bart Simpson, Who the hell are you?"

--Line Break—

**A/N: So ends the first chapter of **_**Simpsonize Me**_**. REVIEW! Here are some things to think about while reviewing: Did it suck? Was it good? Is this a good crossover idea? What about the title? Should I delete it? SHOULD I ABONDON FANFICTOIN FOREVER? Opinions are greatly accepted, my fellow Simpson fans. Hope you enjoyed it. Until the next chapter and/or story!**

**-Vivi**


	2. Boring Filler Chappie

**A/N: Hey people! Here's the second chapter of **_**Simpsonize Me!**_** Hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers: stick fight3 and Pixie dust of doom. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom and/or the Simpsons, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich.**

_**Simpsonize Me, chapter 2**_

"_I'm Bart Simpson, Who the hell are you?"_

"Uhh…" Danny really couldn't think of anything to say. The guy looked pretty intimidating and he looked about ready to murder him.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Bart "I said, _"Who the hell are you"_."

"Bart!" exclaimed Lisa, "_please_ don't scare away my new friends."

"Wait, these guys are your friends? No offense, Lis, but I didn't think you could make friends this fast."

"Bart, that just proves how inattentive you are." Lisa said dryly. "Anyway, on with the intros. Danny, Sam, Tucker, this is my brother Bart. Bart, these are Danny, Sam and Tucker."

Bart simply shrugged and sat between Danny and Tucker and draped an arm around Danny's shoulders. "So you wanna go out with my sister, huh kid?" he started

Danny shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of this spiky haired blonde. Sam and Tucker looked at Lisa with looks that clearly said, '_this guy is insane'._

"Well I got news for ya, man: ain't gonna happen." Bart told Danny. "You too, nerd." He said directing his gaze at Tucker.

"Who, me?" Tucker asked with mock surprise. "Why are talking to me? You should still be talking to Danny. I'm surprised he even had the guts to ask Lisa out."

"Guys, just leave Danny alone," said Lisa "he just asked me out. It's not like he _raped_ me or anything."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but Tucker's right. Why'd you ask Lisa out, Danny? You just met her, after all."

"Well, she seems pretty interesting." Danny looked at Lisa, while blushing a bit "I want to get to know her better."

Sam felt another wave of jealousy hit her. _Danny, how much cluelessly cuter can you get?_ She thought _I wish you'd look at _me _like that._

"As flattered as I am, it's not necessary to go on a date to get to know me. For now, we're just friends, okay?" Lisa said as gently as she could, trying not to hurt him.

Danny just nodded.

Bart stood up. "I'd suggest you watch your back, Lis. Some guys are pretty desperate." And with that he left.

Lisa scoffed. "I swear, sometimes he can be _way_ over-protective."

--Line Break—

It was after school and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Lisa were laughing their asses off under the old oak tree in the park.

"Oh my gosh, did you see the look on Dash's face after she said all that scientific crap?" Tucker said while wiping tear from his eyes.

"Yeah, priceless!" Danny agreed. Meanwhile, Sam was leaning against Lisa (who was trying to suppress her own giggles), trying to catch her breath.

The group had gone to the park and Dash just happened to be there and asked Lisa out. She rejected him, saying something about how she would never date him, not even in the infinite amount of alternate universes there were in existence. She then started rambling about Einstein's theory of relativity, and God knows what else. Dash left with a confused look on his face; partly because he wasn't used to rejection (especially from such a pretty girl) but mostly because he couldn't comprehend most of the things she said.

All of a sudden, an annoyed grunt which could be translated as "D'OH" was heard not too far off in the distance. Lisa tensed up immediately and the laughter ceased.

"Oh, no. God no." she said, incredibly shocked as her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" asked a concerned Danny. Seriously, the girl looked like she had seen a ghost.

"M-my dad. He's here…" The rest looked at her with confused looks on their faces. Was her father a murderer or something?

Lisa started panicking, "He's supposed to be at work! God, I hope mom and Maggie aren't here…"

But of course, that was ALL just wishful thinking.

--Yet ANOTHER Line Break—

**A/N: SO SORRY for the late update. There was a bunch of crap going on… But school is FINALY out! VIVA LA FREEDOM!! So expect faster updates. Yes I KNOW this chapter was short. The next one should be longer. Signing out!**

**-Vivi**


	3. The Rest of the Simpsons

**A/N: Waz up! Thanks to all my reviewers for ch. 2: HermyStar, my almost-co-author Last Samurai Ryu-san and the ever-so-faithful stick fight3. Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Danny Phantom or the Simpsons?**

_**Simpsonize Me, chapter 3**_

Lisa Simpson had always been the misfit in her family. She was everything they never would've imagined. She was nothing like her dad and brother, who were a bit on the dumb side. Her mother was a neat-freak housewife, and her younger sister was an aggressive tomboy. Lisa was incredibly intelligent, with an outstanding IQ of 159. She was also a feminist, an environmentalist and vegetarian, a Buddhist, and had many liberal beliefs.

Lisa Simpson: the misfit, oddball, and outcast. That's all she was to them. They were different from her.

It was also why she was always so terrified of her friends and acquaintances meeting the family. Her father always ended up ruining it all, as she painfully learned over the years.

She was about to encounter insane Homer yet again.

--Line Break—

"Oh, crap. I hope they don't find us." Lisa prayed silently, fear evident in her eyes.

Sam spoke up, "Ok, Lisa. Just tell us what's wrong and we'll help you. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN-"Lisa quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. _I hope they didn't hear me._

Danny, Sam and Tucker still had confused looks on their faces until they hear a raspy voice.

"Was that Lisa?" asked the raspy voice.

"I'm pretty sure it was," said another voice, this one much younger and with a rough edge to it. "And I think it came from right…over…here!"

Suddenly, a little girl around the age of 7 or 8 appeared in front of the startled group. She had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The girl wore tomboyish clothes-with the exception of a small, rather girly blue bow in her hair-and had an old red pacifier on a string around her neck as some sort of necklace. She had a knowing smirk on her face that greatly matched the mischievous glint in her eyes and the hands on her hips. For a kid she looked pretty intimidating.

The raspy voice spoke up again. "Are you sure Mag- there you are, Lisa!" A woman appeared; she looked like she was in her early 40's. With her lime green dress, red pearls and orange flats she looked like a regular woman- except that her hair was _blue_ and up in a rather large beehive.

Lisa smiled nervously. "Hi mom… Maggie." Her eyes shifted from side to side "Where's dad?" She then tensed up at the sound of another voice.

"Don't worry, sweetie, here I am." A man appeared this time; he was fat, bald, and was wearing a white collared shirt, blue pants and old grey dress shoes. The vibe he gave off was much like Jack Fenton's: obnoxious, stupid and downright oblivious. Everyone knew this would not end well.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends, Lisa?" asked her mom. She seemed like a nice enough woman like Maddie Fenton.

Lisa cleared her throat; it was obvious this was awkward for her. "Um… guys, this is my family: my mom Marge, my dad Homer and my little sister Maggie. Mom, dad, Maggie...these are my friends Danny, Sam and Tucker."

Marge smiled at them warmly, Maggie's smirk grew and Homer, as always, made a stupid comment.

"Hey, you. Kid in the hat." Homer said referring to Tucker. "You remind me of one of Bart's friends. Millhouse, I think's his name. Nice kid but a real nerd. Just like you."

Lisa sighed and shakily said, "I think we should go now." She was trying to save herself from further embarrassment.

The trio had pretty much blank looks on their faces. So the man _was_ like Jack Fenton; it only took that comment to figure it out.

Danny lookd at Lisa sympathetically. _And I thought _I _had embarrassing parents._

--Hurray For the Line Break—

The quartet found themselves on a park bench around two hours later _away_ from Lisa's family. The poor girl suffered from massive humiliation. Apparently Mr. Simpson had some rather embarrassing photos of his kids lying around in his wallet and one of them had baby Bart and Lisa naked in a kiddie pool. It was quite mortifying, to say the least.

"Once again, sorry you had to see that."Lisa said.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, Lisa. You're acting as if you're the only person in this world who has embarrassing parents. Trust me, you do _not _want to meet mine."

Lisa chuckled a bit. "Well, yeah. Dad's done worse things." She started blushing furiously. "sometimes he even sits around in his tightie-whities drinking beer when the game's on."

Sam and Tucker got up. "Well I don't know about you guys but we better get going."

Everyone agreed; it was a pretty eventful day. They all said their goodbyes and went home for the night.

There was a silent evil chuckle from a tall figure watching from the shadows.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, children."

--Line Break—

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to enjoy my summer vacation while it lasts… and I've been lazy. Sue me. Anyway, the next chapter is where the real action begins. Sort of. Whatever. Free cookie to whoever can guess the person right there. It's obviously not a ghost and it's someone from Bart and Lisa's past…**

**Review?**


End file.
